The Amazing Race: Let's-a Go
by Moley Koopa
Summary: When the OCs fall into a race around the Mushroom Kingdom, what will they do? Will they bring humor? Or will they be serious? One by one, every team gets eliminated, until only one gets the million coins waiting for them...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**Hi everyone! This is my most recent promised project that is a game show. As you might've seen a looong time ago, there is a poll on my profile, which I asked who would you like the most. The results have been tallied and they will kinda affect the outcome and the process of the race. This chapter will be focusing on the players only, but the first leg will be coming up very soon! Without further ado, let us meet the players!**

* * *

"Welcome to The Amazing Race!" The camera zoomed in on the host, McBallyhoo. "This game will take the players over the entire Mushroom Kingdom! A restless race to compete… for a million coins! Before we begin, let's look at the players." He then pointed at the screen, which turned to the players.

**Evan & Boo – Pranksters**

Evan Electro and Boo Ghostly, the pranksters of the entire game, they are both very interested in making people believing what is true, and what is not true. Making them difficult people to defeat! Both with great physical abilities!

_Evan: Boo and I have the same hobby that we love to do to other people, pranking. So we tried out with the title 'Pranksters' and we got in!_

_Boo: Maybe this game will give us ideas on what we're gonna do for more pranks! But overall we are here for fun and test out how good we are on everything!_

**Flona & Goombella – Great Friends**

Flona Willie and Goombella Tattler have the same hobbies, the same personality and are considered the 'sisters' in the group, both being very cheerful and optimistic. They decided to use their quick brains to compete in The Amazing Race to test out their abilities!

_Flona: I know that our name sounds bad, but we are great friends that bonds SO well together! With the exact same hobbies! And personality!_

_Goombella: Totally! We are, like, gonna win this game! We do, like, everything together now!_

**Lily & Bootler – Business Friends**

Lily Rockler and Bootler Darkly have sold and bought paintings of Lily's. Lily thought of having a tour around the world and get new ideas, which Bootler agreed completely with that and volunteered to join with her, this tricky duo of intelligence will bring what into our game?

_Lily: This race will be a perfect way to gather new ideas of what to do. I mean, it will test out how great Bootler and I bond together too!_

_Bootler: Lily is quite a good lass. Only a bit sharp tongued, however she is quite talented in several things, such as painting and intelligence. I, will assist her and test out my own abilities! Hohoho._

**Nicole & Noki – Archaeology Teammates**

Both being interested in archaeology, the duo started investigating their way in the mushroom kingdom, being good friends since then, Nicole Holly and Noki Delfishell joined the game, hoping to investigate more during the game!

_Nicole: Noki is a great person, she is very smart and careful in any way during archaeological investigations. Maybe our mental abilities of logic will help us in this game!_

_Noki: Nicole is very intelligent and logical in her thinking, she would make a great detective if she switched jobs! Every case would be solved in no time!_

**Frank & Toadette – Dating**

Frank Flare and Toadette Shroomsee are the dating couple of the game! Will this game stronger their love to each other? And maybe strategy will be what they will be good at. Toadette's brain and Frank's physical abilities really balance out the team's abilities!

_Frank: Toadette is a nice girl, she is very intelligent and nice, but a bit naïve. I hope no one in the game does something to her or I'm chasing them down!_

_Toadette: Frank will help in any physical challenges, he is very athletic and I know that he will do great. Just too much of a big eater._

**Allen & Toad – Good Cooks**

Both are the best male cooks, aka the only ones that could cook some nice stuff. Allen Leder and Toad Shroomsee went into a team and tried out on the Amazing Race. Perhaps that their food skills will be able to help them through the race and possibly earn them a million coins.

_Allen: This race is rather physical. I mean two athletic guys, me and Toad, we got this for sure. If we need some mental stuff, we still got it._

_Toad: Allen and I are the best definition for the word 'perfect', we could be too confident but I know that we have it in us to win this race._

**Steven & Yoshi – Coworkers**

The airhead and the one always stuck with them. The perfect definition to describe this duo. Being brainless isn't the worst thing in the world, being stuck with a brainless person is the worst thing in the world! Yoshi Jurassino and Steven Idile could be the most entertaining team with their dumb moments, but they do have one thing, teamwork.

_Steven: Yoshi and I are basically, like, working at the same place! I donno, maybe he's just fated to, like, meet me and work for me. Well, let's just put it as, like, a coworker relationship._

_Yoshi: I can't argue back with him, he's my boss. I don't mind though, instead of directing his employees, he always gets directed by his employees. The best boss ever, I say._

**Keegan & Shy Guy – Best Friends**

Both being the same species, Keegan Heath and Shy Guy Maskas are ready to tackle the challenge. They were childhood friends that were in the same class all the way from grade school, and often partners with the other during projects. All of this results in amazing teamwork by the duo, the only problem is… neither of them are very smart.

_Keegan: We are going to be using our amazing teamwork to patch up problems with our brains. Neither of us has ever gotten anything above a 'C' during school, so hopefully, we can last some time._

_Shy Guy: I'm not very confident about how long we are going to last. I'm the sort of person that would get all paranoid before the show, only to find out that he'll do well… what if I wouldn't? Wah!_

**Andy & Blooper – Noisy People**

Awkward silences can never occur when either of these two is around. Even if told to be quiet, Andy Void and Blooper Inkish are still very loud and continuous whispers with them. The option most people takes is to try to stay silent and avoid talking to them… but the noisy ones will be the ones hunting people down. Overall, let's just say that their talents lie with their mouths.

_Andy: I don't get it, people always tells me to use my eyes to find my keys when I loses them instead of my mouth. Can someone explain the logic behind this to me? I don't get it like I told you._

_Blooper: I bet that the producers will cut our interview segments down by a lot, I'm not kidding, and this will go on for at least an hour. Ugh. Oh well, at least we've made it onto the show!_

**Katty & Birdo – Shopping Friends**

When you're talking about the latest fashion and gossips, there are no other gold mines for that than Katty Starbub and Birdo Bowron. Both of them have huge interests in the latest clothes and celebrity news, just check out their daily conversations every day and this'll be even better than the news. Trust me, they're good.

_Katty: Have you heard? Cheep Fashion has released tank tops that are sky blue, not lake water blue! Or how about Boohoo Footwear? They're releasing high heels that are about 6 inches high, not suitable for anyone under 18!_

_Birdo: Have you heard? Zip Toad has broken up with Jojora Teeheena for the sixth time this week! Rumor has it that they are going to make up again! It's only Wednesday, and there are other rumors as well with him!_

**Parker & Kooper – Gym Buddies**

Parker Steelix and Kooper Shelidon have the best athletic skills out of everyone in the game, and they would be the best choices for physical challenges! However, one thing they lack is brains. If there are mental challenges, expect these two to be stuck in them for a small while.

_Parker: I always hated thinking through things, but I guess if I try, I could get at least one out of a hundred right. Ugh, I hate these things. I'd prefer if brains were muscles that could help you train instead._

_Kooper: I've been an archaeologist before, but I've quit the career to be a personal trainer. Now I'm a very strong physical link, but I feel like that I could still use my brain for some puzzles._

**Jenny & Luma – Horrible Chefs**

Despite having completely different intelligence levels, Jenny Aquarink and Luma Stargazar do have one thing in common, horrible cooking. For some reason, even if they are making sandwiches, they will fail dramatically. Maybe they just lack the talent to do so?

_Jenny: I don't care what people have to say about my cooking, just as long as they don't insult my intelligence. I've taken the intelligence test before, so I'm a very solid mental link!_

_Luma: People always call me dumb, but I don't think so. 1 plus 1 equals 3, it's just common sense to anybody! Ugh, are you sure that they're not the ones that need medical attention?_

**Sabrina & Mimi – Polar Opposites**

You see, there are two types of people in the world. One of the two types is people like Sabrina Tale, while the other type is people like Mimi Spiders. Despite having quite similar strengths, they are often referred to as fire and ice. One being extremely quiet, while the other one is extremely noisy. Don't understand? Just go see for yourselves.

_Sabrina: … I want… to say… for at least… a few legs… But I'm… not sure… can we… pull it off…_

_Mimi: Ugh, Sabrina, don't care about anything! Just go ahead and win it! This is a race, no mercy! Step one foot in front of the other, it's just as easy as that! Let's get going!_

**Vivian & Hammer – Engaged**

Vivian Grassplant and Hammer Troopa were engaged only a week before they auditioned for the show. There are shows that test how good you are as a couple, but The Amazing Race can do the exact same! You'll need extreme teamwork and cooperation… let's just hope they don't split up over this.

_Vivian: We are going to dominate this race! I've already got a strategy worked out for us, we are going to make sure that we get first every leg, and first in the final leg! Perfect, right?_

_Hammer: I'm sorry, she's a bit of a dreamer. I'm sure that even if we were to win, there will be legs that we aren't going to be able to win. But I just hope that we could win one, that'll be a dream come true!_

* * *

**There you go! Here's the 14 teams competing against each other in this race. I'll be putting up the first leg at the same time as this, so don't miss out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leg 1: I can Already Taste that Pit-Stop.

**Welcome back! This is The Amazing Race, and as you have just seen the competitors, now is the time for the very first leg of the race! Why wasting any more time here? Let's get to it!**

* * *

_The Amazing Race: Let's-a Go_

_**Evan & Boo – Pranksters (Active) ($0)**_

_**Flona & Goombella – Great Friends (Active)($0)**_

_**Lily & Bootler – Business Friends (Active)($0)**_

_**Nicole & Noki – Archaeology Teammates (Active)($0)**_

_**Frank & Toadette – Dating (Active)($0)**_

_**Allen & Toad – Good Cooks (Active)($0)**_

_**Steven & Yoshi – Coworkers (Active)($0)**_

_**Keegan & Shy Guy – Best Friends (Active)($0)**_

_**Andy & Blooper – Noisy People (Active)($0)**_

_**Katty & Birdo – Shopping Friends (Active)($0)**_

_**Parker & Kooper – Gym Buddies (Active)($0)**_

_**Jenny & Luma – Horrible Chefs (Active)($0)**_

_**Sabrina & Mimi – Polar Opposites (Active)($0)**_

_**Vivian & Hammer – Engaged (Active)($0)**_

* * *

Lining up and getting ready, the 14 teams were in the middle of a playground next to Goomba Village.

"Good morning, teams!" McBallyhoo shouted enthusiastically, "How are you all today?"

All of them replied with a positive remark.

McBallyhoo nodded, enjoying the beautiful day himself as well. "For this first leg, the team that comes in first shall receive an 'express pass', it allows you to skip any detours or roadblocks of your choice. However, use it wisely as it's only usable once. With that said, I'm going to explain this leg for you. You are starting in a playground not far away from the Goomba Village, your first task is to run to the village and retrieve your belongings. After that, go to Toad Town. Easy enough?" Seeing nods, the host himself didn't drop his smile. "Good luck to you all, it's always right to follow your instincts in this race. 3… 2… 1… go!"

* * *

**Allen & Toad – Good Cooks (Currently in First)**

"Is it this way?" Toad questioned his teammate, panicking as he heard footsteps not far behind from him.

Allen looked at the crossway, "This is definitely the way, but I'm not sure which way to go."

"Maybe… left?" Toad pointed in the said direction. Allen nodded and the two ran off towards the left.

_Toad: The first challenge for us is to select which way to go when we reached a crossroad. It's the beginning of the race, and we were sure if we were to make the wrong decision, it'll cost us dearly._

_Allen: It wasn't until another team overtook us that we realized the hidden meaning behind McBallyhoo's words when we started the race._

* * *

**Nicole & Noki – Archaeology Teammates (Currently in Second)**

"Oh, gosh. We are doing better than we expected to." Nicole giggled as they arrived at the crossroad.

Noki sighed, "Although I'm happy about our placement, I'm worrying about this crossroad situation."

"Don't worry, I've got it solved out." Nicole smiled, "Let's go right. When we went on our way, McBallyhoo said that our instincts are always , it's hinting us to go right!"

"That's a nice interpretation, let's do that!" Noki agreed with her as they went towards the right.

_Noki: We had a great start to the race! Nicole was able to come up with a logical explanation in time for us to be able to not get caught up._

_Nicole: I feel so sorry for Allen and Toad, going to wrong way. Oh well, I'm sure other people will be stuck on the crossroad for enough time for them to catch up again._

* * *

**Parker & Kooper – Gym Buddies (Currently in Third)**

"Is this a detour?" Parker immediately questioned when they arrived in front of the crossroad sign.

Kooper shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't want to risk going the wrong way, either."

"I'd help if they at least put a sign somewhere." Parker sighed in frustration.

Kooper rolled his eyes as if it's obvious, "It's a challenge, anyone can see that."

Parker then grunted at his friend's words.

"Actually, let's just stay here and wait for someone to guide us." Kooper suggested.

_Parker: I bet that we are the first people to get stuck on something. This clearly isn't a good start to our race._

_Kooper: I think staying at the same place is a genius idea. Not only can we get through the part without too much trouble, we can also keep our placement._

* * *

**Sabrina & Mimi – Polar Opposites (Currently in Eighth)**

"I think… we are here…" Sabrina quietly suggested as the duo arrived at the crossroad.

Mimi sighed in relief. "Good thing we're still on track. I mean, I thought we were last for good! I think the fashion lovers are behind us, same with those radios."

"Focus… please… Which… way…?" Sabrina told her partner.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Let's go left because why not? It's just for the heck of it."

_Sabrina: We were… around the middle… of the pack…_

_Mimi: I saw people behind us, so that's a good thing. I mean, all this race is about not being last, right? So I just have to ensure that someone is behind us, that way, we'll stay!_

* * *

**Katty & Birdo – Shopping Friends (Currently in Last)**

"This is horrible! I think we are in last! It's almost as if Toads-Up shuts down!" Katty shouted desperately.

Birdo sighed, "Think, Katty. Think like Pauline McBrooks when she broke up with Zip Toad this morning!"

"Here's a crossroad, it reminds me of the song 'Crossroad of Fire' by Praline Lalato!" Katty countered back.

Birdo rolled her eyes, "It's 'Love in the Crossfire'! Anyways, enough time wasting, let's pull a Jojora Teeheena save by going right!"

_Katty: The beginning of the race for us was a mess. It's almost as if Wendy Koopa forgot to put on her seventh layer of foundation any day!_

_Birdo: Good thing we went the right way, though. Because I saw some helpless people coming back from the other side after we were gone. They looked as if they just witnessed Toadney Spears!_

* * *

**Nicole & Noki –Archaeology Teammates (Currently in First)**

"Here we are!" Nicole happily shouted as she entered the village inhabited by goombas.

Noki looked around, "Where are our bags?"

"It looks like… they're in the tree." Nicole pointed upwards.

* * *

**Roadblock (Work Experience)**

_The teams will have to elect one member to try to earn $10 around the village. After they've done that, they'll have to go to the local supermarket to buy a fishing rod. Once the fishing rod is bought, the person will have to get the team's bags down from the tree. When they're done, they'll receive their clue._

* * *

**Nicole & Noki – Archaeology Teammates**

"I'll do it." Nicole immediately volunteered. "I think I know exactly where to get the money from."

* * *

**Allen & Toad – Good Cooks**

"A roadblock already?!" Toad freaked out.

Allen wasn't shaken up by the fact, however. "Would you like to do it or would you prefer me to do it?"

"What will you do to get the money?" Toad asked, "Because I think I know where to get the money from. I'll do it."

* * *

**Flona & Goombella – Great Friends**

Just arriving before Parker and Kooper, the girls tried to catch their breaths.

"Oooh, a roadblock!" Flona giggled after they're ready to go again.

Goombella rolled her eyes, "So would you like, want me to do it? But I'm like, not very sure where to get the money from."

"Don't worry, I got this!" Flona volunteered.

* * *

**Parker & Kooper – Gym Buddies**

Kooper pumped his fists up in excitement,"A roadblock, finally!"

"Would you like to do it? I'm not sure if I'm able to." Parker offered.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Evan & Boo – Pranksters**

"I have no idea how to get the money in such a short period of time." Evan sighed.

Boo gritted his teeth, "I'll do it, I'm going to try to do my best on this."

* * *

**Keegan & Shy Guy – Best Friends**

"Is there a way to get money without brains?" Keegan dumbly asked.

Shy Guy facepalmed, "I have no idea."

"So who's gonna do it? It's good if we could work together, but it says only one could earn money at one time." Keegan asked, Shy Guy declined the offer of the roadblock, leaving him to do it.

* * *

**Steven & Yoshi – Coworkers**

"Like, I donno." Steven began, "Is pouring oil into ovens like, a good way?"

Yoshi shook his head immediately. "No, it's not a good way. Leave it to me, you don't have the ability to."

* * *

**Frank & Toadette – Dating**

Frank put a hand onto his chin in thought. "Do you think there is a way?"

"… Nothing came into my mind." Toadette replied, before seeing something on the side of the road. "Hey! Maybe you could try that?"

"Oh yeah! I'll do it!" Frank laughed.

* * *

**Sabrina & Mimi – Polar Opposites**

"Darn it! Curse the wrong way! We lost our placement!" Mimi raged.

Sabrina tried to calm her down. "There are… people behind us…"

"Alright then, meh." Mimi waved it off as if it was nothing. "Do you think you could do it?"

"… No…"

"Then I'll get onto it."

* * *

**Vivian & Hammer – Engaged**

Vivian stomped the ground, "Ugh! What a perfect start to our race!"

"It's alright, we're not in last." Hammer chuckled nervously.

Vivian clenched her fists, "I'll do it! I have to try to calm down… through work!"

* * *

**Jenny & Luma – Horrible Chefs**

"I should've known." Jenny sighed in disappointment.

Luma puffed her cheeks up. "Sorry, it's not my fault that north isn't upwards!"

"Was north even involved in the previous task?" Jenny questioned to herself. "Oh well, Luma, would you like to do this challenge? Or would you like me to do it?"

Luma thought about it for a moment, "I think I know how to get 100 dollars!"

"It's 10." Jenny corrected.

* * *

**Lily & Bootler – Business Friends**

"I apologize, Lily. I must've let you down." Bootler apologized when they arrived. "My old age has slowed me down quite a bit."

"It's perfectly fine. Besides, it's a team effort." Lily told him, "Actually, would you mind if I take this roadblock? I think one of my fortes will help."

Bootler nodded. "Please, go ahead."

* * *

**Katty & Birdo – Shopping Friends**

"Thank goddess we aren't last! It's just as relieving as how Zip Toad and Jojora Teeheena made up a few minutes ago!" Birdo giggled to herself.

Katty sighed, "But… this roadblock looks challenging. Just as challenging as when I had to decide between sky blue and water blue."

"I think I could pull it off, like Pauline McBrooks the other day." Birdo winked to her friend.

* * *

**Andy & Blooper – Noisy People**

"Finally we're here!" Blooper shouted, "It's not good! We're in last!"

Andy quickly held the paper for the roadblock up high. "It's time for the roadblock! If you do it, I think you could use your knowledge of the sea. But that'll take too long. If I do it, I'll have to wait until 6 PM for the local news report!"

"That's it! The radio!" Blooper dubbed his friend in, "Do it, Andy!"

* * *

**Local School**

"This is the new archaeology teacher, filling in for Mr. Einstein for the period." The school's principal introduced Nicole to the kids.

Nicole smiled and bowed, "Please call me Ms. Holly, I'm an actual archaeologist."

Seeing that no one believed her and people talking everywhere, Nicole slammed her fists onto the desk. "I said that I'm an actual archaeologist! Now, go to page 42!"

_Nicole: I tried teaching archaeology at a local school, I wanted to be a helper for maybe 15 minutes, but seeing this opportunity, I decided to take the 45 minute class. It's also in the rules that any money you earn during the race is yours to use for everything. Teaching this class will help Noki and I out dearly._

Minutes later, a certain blue koopa came in with a smugly smile. "Hello, I'm Mr. Shelidon, I'll be helping out for about 15 minutes in this class."

_Kooper: You should've seen Nicole's face when I announced that I'll just be there for 15 minutes! Ha! Although I'm helping her out a little bit, I'm going to finish the roadblock before she does, it's a win-win for me!_

On the other side of the school, Birdo was filling in for another absent teacher, but this time, her lesson is only 30 minutes.

_Birdo: I kinda arrived pretty late for this roadblock, so I guess I'll just have to work hard and catch up. I'm a professional teacher, leave it to me! Besides, if I use this method, I'll be earning more money than I'll need for this roadblock._

* * *

**Local Diner**

Toad brought a plate to a customer, he, along with Yoshi had decided to take a 30 minute shift.

_Toad: Despite the fact that I'm not the best for this roadblock, I was still lucky that they allowed us to work for about 30 minutes here. I've talked with Yoshi, he's going to help me out, and I'm going to help him out._

_Yoshi: Toad and I has formed a small alliance for this challenge, because in this diner, you'll get $8 for every 15 minutes you work here. However, if there are unhappy customers, there's not going to be that much of a pay for you. So we sort we'll just watch for each other's backs in this._

"Hey-o." Frank came in, waving to the duo working inside.

Toad raised an eyebrow, "Are you here to work as well?"

"Nope, they're asking for a food critic. I'm up for the job!" Frank chuckled.

_Frank: I've got a very easy job for quite a decent pay. It's just that I'd have to fill a form out, and that's never fun to do. Ugh, hate paperwork, if I've ever done any._

* * *

**Local Theatre**

"Never have I thought that I'll be working with another player, and it's still this early into the race!" Flona giggled as she looked at Boo and Keegan beside her. The trio had met up, thinking of the same idea, and decided to work together at a service station, serving drinks and popcorn for people.

_Flona: We decided to go for a 20 minute shift, since it'd be better to offer to deliver food into the actual theatres, we've decided that two will be on the run, and whenever they're free, they're going to help the one at the actual station. I think it's pretty logical, you?_

Boo put the phone down, "Flona, theatre 3, row 2, seat K wants a hamburger with a medium coke."

"Wow, so professional, it's almost as if you've worked at a service station before." Flona giggled before going to retrieve the items.

_Boo: It is true that I've worked at a service station before. But I've no shame in sharing the fact, as it's not going to hurt me. I feel comfortable working with these two, so I'd like to think that we'll be successful._

Keegan tip toed into a theatre, thankful that the movie isn't a scary one. Carefully going to the row that asked for the service, he handed the food to them and immediately went back.

_Keegan: I was so nervous that I'll screw up that I couldn't even mutter a word. I'll trip over, the public will laugh at me, and all that. I'm not going to screw up, I'm not going to screw up… But I still think I will!_

* * *

**Radio Station**

Mimi sighed as she delivered more papers to an office. She had taken on a job that requires her to run around as a paper deliverer.

_Mimi: I thought that I could do something really simple, but it's just so boring! But I've already started on it, I shouldn't quit. I mean, I'm only 10 minutes away from finishing!_

Mimi then noticed someone standing outside of the office, "Hey, aren't you from the show as well?"

"Yeah, I'm Andy." The dry bones nervously replied. "I thought of hosting the radio show for 10 minutes, but I have to wait for 20 more minutes for that to happen."

_Andy: I saw Mimi running around, already having a job. I was seriously panicked at that point. At this rate, she's going to be finished before I'll even get started! I'm hoping that someone else will not start until when I do._

* * *

**Local Salon**

"It's hard to believe that you could actually treat people's hair." Vivian laughed nervously after a small conversation with Luma. The two had become temporaryhairdressers for the local salon, hoping to earn some quick cash to get through the roadblock.

Luma nodded, "Yep! I can treat people's hair just like how fishes can walk on land!"

"… That didn't sound very convincing." Vivian shook her head and got back to her work.

Luma quickly stopped her, "No, use the other dye. I'll be better."

"Huh?" The green toadette wondered.

_Vivian: I was very lucky to be with Luma for this mission. She seemed to be an idiot at first, but after a small while, I realized that she is a very professional hairdresser. It's quite a blessing that she is by my side, because that way, she's going to help me out in many situations._

_Luma: Don't think me as stupid or anything. I might not be very smart, but I still could surely do some quality hairdressing._

* * *

**Street Side**

"This is easy." Lily retorted to sketching portraits for people, and was having no troubles in getting money.

_Lily: I think I'll be the first person done. I'm a very fast sketcher, so I guess I can earn it very, very quickly. Before I knew it, I was done._

Lily grabbed the 12 dollars she earned and headed into the shop, where she quickly bought the fishing rod and ran back to the tree.

_Lily: I've actually never fished before, or used a pole to reach into high places like trees. So I don't have too much confidence that I'll be done very soon._

* * *

**Local Supermarket**

Having filled out the form, Frank got his pay and ran into the supermarket.

"Hey, aren't you from the show as well?" Frank asked someone inside the store.

The person turned around, and was revealed to be Kooper. "Yep, I'm part of the gym buddies team. By the way, have you seen where they sell the fishing rods?"

"Nope." Frank replied, "I just came in."

"Huh, I'll ask an employee then." Kooper walked away to find some help, Frank however decided to aimlessly wonder around in hopes of finding the pole in question.

As soon as the koopas parted ways, Mimi rushed into the supermarket and instantly spotted something that resembles a fishing rod.

_Mimi: I was pretty sure that I saw two people that looked like people that I saw when we first started. I mean, like, can't they see the fishing rods? Or have they come in from the other entrance?_

The green haired girl shrugged to herself and grabbed a fishing pole for herself, Frank soon noticed her and grabbed one as well.

_Frank: I came in from the opposite side of the supermarket, so it's logical that I couldn't see the fishing rods sticking out from the top of the shelves. Oh well, now I got them, at least._

Kooper soon found his way to the fishing rods as well and grabbed one. As soon as the koopa ran out of sight, Flona, Keegan, and Boo rushed into the supermarket, after a brief search, the trio found the fishing rod and immediately grabbed one each.

"Hey, ladies first!" Flona tried to shove her way into the small line at the single exit of the supermarket.

_Flona: These two doesn't even know how to treat an innocent girl properly! Oh well, I'm everything but innocent anyways. They have been working as my teammates, but not anymore. We're back to the race, they are fellow rivals._

After Flona forcefully shoved her way out of the store, Boo followed as Keegan, the nicest of them all decided to wait the 10 seconds and follow after them.

_Keegan: We all became fast friends, but when it comes to this part, we dispersed. Both Flona and Boo are both quite rough people, and I do not wish to go up against them. Although we seemed to have an alliance going just then… is it actually true? Or were we just using each other?_

_Boo: I don't care who gets eliminated, just as long as it's not Evan and I. It's pretty much the most basic rule here: do not arrive last. So even if I let Flona go before me, Keegan is behind me. Therefore I still have a small advantage over him._

* * *

**Big Tree**

"Hah! Take this! And this, this, and this!" Lily tried using the thin fishing rod to knock the bags down.

_Lily: I look absolutely pathetic doing it, but there wasn't another way to achieve the feat. Well, you see, the bags were very heavy, and I had to try to not knock the others' bags down by accident. Therefore, I would say that there is a technique to getting the bags down, and clearly, I wasn't getting it._

Mimi ran to her side. "What are you doing? Trying to get the bags down?"

"Well, what else? Yeah, I'm trying to hook my fishing rod onto the tree!" Lily snarled.

_Mimi: When I saw her, I realized that my job wouldn't be as easy as it sounds. Getting these bags down would be quite difficult for girls like me. Quite._

Soon, Mimi joined in the useless flinging of the fishing rods. "Err… what are you trying to achieve?" Frank inquired as he approached them about a minute later.

"Getting the bags down, duh!" Lily shouted in frustration.

_Frank: It is so obvious that it hurts: they've never fished before._

"Why do you think that we are using fishing rods?" Frank deadpanned.

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "Because it's long enough?"

"No, because you'll have to actually hook the bags down." Frank flung his fishing rod upwards, and caught his bag.

"How did you do that?!" Both Lily and Mimi were in awe.

Frank shook his head, "Try fishing sometime." The fire bro quickly collected Toadette's bag, and went onto his way. Ironically, despite seeing his example, Lily and Mimi tried to do what he did, and got their fish lines tangled up together.

* * *

**Local Supermarket**

Luma and Vivian rushed into the supermarket. "Where are the fishing rods?" Vivian asked aloud immediately.

"Vivian, you should search with your eyes, not with your mouth." Luma advised as Vivian realized that she had been corrected by a dumb person that was right. "Besides, I thought that we were supposed to get these billiard sticks?"

"… No?" Vivian asked as she put a finger to her chin. "Would you like to check first?"

_Vivian: I'm positive that we are supposed to grab fishing poles, but despite the fact that she's dumb, Luma could be right as well. God, this is not going as well as planned. I thought I'd be correct the entire time!_

Luma nodded, "Yep, the big tree isn't far away from this place, anyways!"

_Luma: It was a genius idea to go back and check! Although that we actually lost our fine placement, I learnt that I was wrong the entire time, yay!_

True to her words, as soon as Vivian and Luma marched their way out of the store, Toad and Yoshi ran in, in search for fishing rods.

_Toad: I don't know why they wanted us to use fishing rods, because personally, I'm not at the best height for anything that requires fishing… Sometimes having a height problem hurts, physically and mentally._

Toad scratched his mushroom cap, "So… where are the fishing rods? I don't see any around here."

"Maybe we should ask a clerk?" Yoshi suggested and pointed at a nearby toadette. Toad agreed and the duo approached the said toadette. "Excuse ma'am, but do you know where the fishing rods are?"

"You're asking me! Do I look like that I know where it is to you?!" The green capped toadette argued back.

The luma beside her nodded, "Yeah, we are just some innocent girls shopping for billiard poles!"

"Fishing rods." The toadette corrected her friend.

Yoshi and Toad assumed that it's only going to hurt them to communicate with the duo, and went away.

_Yoshi: My best bet would be that they are people from the race as well. I mean, just look at them, trying to find fishing rods like us. But why did I think that she's a clerk working here in the store? Was it the clothes that she was wearing?_

Birdo ran into the supermarket, and immediately charged at the rack with a few remainder of the once full rack of fishing rods. "Here it is!"

Unfortunately for her, both duos that were searching with their mouths for fishing rods heard her, and charged at the rack as well.

_Birdo: Look at these desperate people for fishing rods, they are pushing each other like fans seeing Zip Toad! Ha, how ridiculous._

* * *

**Big Tree**

"Why does this hate me?!" Mimi jumped hopelessly as she waved her fishing rod around, hoping to knock her bag down. But of course, she hasn't grasped the basics of the skill of fishing.

_Kooper: It was a hilarious sight when I arrived, I mean, I saw two idiotic girls trying to get their bags down from the tree. I bet I could do so much better than them!_

Ironically, Kooper never knew how to fish either, so he soon joined the fray of hopelessness.

_Kooper: I stand corrected, never be too confident on something._

Flona soon arrived and expertly and got her team's bags down with two swift attempts. She soon left, leaving the trio screaming and asking for help behind her.

_Flona: There are two groups of people fit for this challenge, the group that is good, and the group that are hopeless. I think it's pretty clear of which group I'm in right now._

Keegan and Boo arrived at the same time, "Where did Flona go?" Keegan immediately blurted out, wondering where his fellow competitor went.

"She left already." Lily deadpanned.

Boo raised an eyebrow, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm' pretty sure that you're all here before her, right? So why didn't you finish before she did?"

"Because this roadblock is so damn hard!" Mimi retorted.

Boo was about to object and suggest otherwise, but decided to quickly hook his team's bags down and left as well.

"Hey, how in the world did you just do that?!" Keegan shouted in astonishment.

_Boo: What a shame, Keegan was with Flona and I the entire way up till now. But he had to not know the blessing called 'fishing', so bye Keegan, hope we'll meet somewhere in the future. If you haven't been eliminated already, that is._

Birdo arrived soon after, and joined the 'struggling group' when she found out that she couldn't do the job as well as Yoshi and Vivian. Yoshi and Vivian decided to ditch Toad and Luma behind and went on their ways.

_Vivian: This is a race, and I cannot afford a single second to wait for Luma. Thank you, you have helped me a lot throughout the entire game, but if we cross ways again in a later leg, I'm happy enough to help you out and pay you back._

_Toad: How dare Yoshi just throw me here and leave me alone?! Oh well, I guess he is playing the game. After all, we are competitors, and only one team could win. Trusting another team would be quite deadly in this race, I guess._

"Yes, I'm done!" Kooper shouted in excitement as he finally finished.

_Lily: Grgrgr! This is so unfair! Why do we have to be stuck in this very embarrassing situation of making fools out of ourselves?! The people that did it perfectly didn't help, either. Ugh!_

* * *

**Local Supermarket**

The next to run into the place was Nicole, and she quickly found herself a fishing rod. When she was about to run out of the place, she bumped into the final person that haven't got a fishing rod yet.

_Nicole: I know that I'm behind, by a lot, and I do not want to waste any more time. I'm sure that the job I chose wasn't a very wise move on my part, but hey! I got a lot of money! So I do expect myself to be able to afford a better form of transportation than the others!_

Andy immediately apologized and went onto getting his fishing rod. Once he's done, he followed Nicole and arrived at the final stage of the roadblock.

_Andy: I'm pretty sure I'm in last, but I'm pretty confident that I can do better than some of these people when I saw them at the big tree. Pfft, look at them struggling, I'm not saying that I can do it expertly myself, but I do have a teeny bit of confidence._

* * *

**Big Tree**

_Mimi: I was the second to arrive, and now the final person arrived, and I'm still here. Good going, Mimi, you ruin your chances._

Toad sighed in relief when he pulled the bags out of the tree. "Done!"

_Toad: As you all know, I'm not the tallest person ever, so I thought that I'd have so much trouble taking care of this roadblock. But hey, I've finished! Maybe I should actually try fishing some time!_

Toad left the others, and Keegan finished soon after and went back to Shy Guy.

_Nicole: Since there are only me, the brown birdo, the complaining girl, the chatterbox, the fashion radio, and the dumb luma left, I guess I'd have to hurry. I mean, I don't want to finish last. That'll be just embarrassing._

* * *

**Frank & Toadette – Dating (Currently in First)**

"You're back already?!" Toadette cheered as Frank arrived with their bags. The other people were not very happy when they saw Frank coming back instead of their own partners.

_Toadette: We are in first, we are in first! I never imagined that we'll be able to pull off something as great as this! Finally, I can show my toadette sisters that I'm no useless toadette, but I can finally pull something off!_

Toadette took the clue, and ripped it open, "Let's see… Oh, just go on? That's simple."

"Which way though?" Frank asked immediately.

Toadette pointed to the only gate beside the one that they came in from. "That one, of course."

"Alright, let's go!" Frank cheered and the two left.

* * *

**Flona & Goombella – Great Friends (Currently in Second)**

"Omigosh, you're like, already back?!" Goombella cheered for her friend as the two put on their backpacks.

_Goombella: When Flona arrived, I was all like, omigosh, she finished already?! I can't believe it! Like, the dating couple isn't very far ahead of us, so we can like, catch up!_

Flona took a moment to get her breath back, "Are we far behind from the rest of the pack?"

"Nope, we're second!" Goombella cheerfully replied.

Flona gasped, "Really?!"

"Yep, and like, the team in first isn't far ahead of us either! Let's like, catch up to them!" Goombella cheered.

"Not so fast!"

Both girls turned to where the declaration came from.

* * *

**Evan & Boo – Pranksters (Currently in Third)**

"Boo, you're here!" Evan cheered.

_Evan: As Boo arrived, my worries were instantly lifted away from me. Let's get those girls into third for real. Hahahahahaha!_

"Oh no, like, they'll catch up!" Goombella freaked out.

Flona was already sprinting away. "Goombella, you have to catch up! We can do this!"

"Alright, let's like, run!" Goombella ran after her friend.

Boo threw Evan his bag, "Quick, let's go!"

"Huh- right!" Evan followed Boo's trails.

* * *

**Steven & Yoshi - Coworkers (Currently in Fourth)**

"Yoshi, there you are! I was about to like, freak out." Steven cheered when his teammate came.

Yoshi tossed the koopa his bag, "Quick, Vivian's right behind us!"

The green capped toadette immediately tossed her fiancé his bag, "Let's go!"

_Steven: I donno, like, something's going on?_

Yoshi took off, "Follow me!" Finally realizing what's happening, Steven followed him.

* * *

**Vivian & Hammer - Engaged (Currently in Fifth)**

"Run, run, run!" Vivian declared as the two ran at their fastest pace to the duo in front of them.

_Hammer: We were the fifth to finish, and the first pair isn't far away. We can do this!_

Hammer unfolded the clue, "Wait, are we even going the right way?"

"Duh!" Vivian replied, "Wait... what?"

The couple looked at the clue and at the map.

"We are going the right way, thank you for losing fourth for us!" Vivian sighed in annoyance.

* * *

**Parker & Kooper - Gym Buddies (Currently in Sixth)**

"Wow, you're back already?" Parker sighed in relief, "There're only 5 pairs in front of us, let's go!"

_Parker: I personally don't mind being stuck in sixth, there are currently 14 teams, and sixth is still in the top half of the crew. I'm happy with it, you?_

Kooper tossed Parker his bag, "Which way should we go?"

Parker ripped the clue open, he haven't been paying attention on which way the other finished teams went. "That way, towards Toad Town."

* * *

**Allen & Toad - Good Cooks (Currently in Seventh)**

"What place are we in?" Toad asked as soon as he arrived.

Allen counted in his head, "We're in seventh, I think."

_Allen: We were what, one of the first teams to arrive? Now we are stuck around the middle of the pack. From what I can see, only the two shy guys aren't too far behind us, we're not risking our game yet._

Allen helped Toad to get his huge backpack onto his back. "The shy guys aren't far away, let's rush."

* * *

**Keegan & Shy Guy - Best Friends (Currently in Eighth)**

"Rush!" Shy Guy demanded as soon as he got his backpack onto his back.

_Shy Guy: I know that Keegan is out of breath, but we have to do this! We're not far away from seventh, we can catch up!_

Keegan was having trouble catching up to his friend, "Wait up!"

"No time, run!" Shy Guy shouted back to him.

* * *

**Big Tree**

There are six people remaining. The teams that have to catch up.

Lily and Mimi untangled their fish lines for the third time, "How is this even possible?" Lily asked grumpily.

"Yes, finally!" Mimi managed to knock one of her team's bags down.

_Mimi: We could skip this roadblock in return for nothing but the money we earned, but no thanks, I'd rather have clean clothes for the rest of the race... maybe._

Nicole dragged the second bag out of the tree with her fishing rod. "Done!" She declared.

"I'm done too, just like the role models!" Birdo exclaimed with joy.

_Nicole: Birdo? She is one of these people that doesn't have a life and always chatter about things they don't need. Poor her, I suggest a mental treatment after this._

"Oh this is just frustrating, it's almost as if Saturn have crashed in Venus, speaking of which, Venus' weather is very unstable despite named after a goddess. You know, anyone that is named Venus is actually named after the goddess of beauty, which doesn't apply to some of my coworkers. But really, there coworkers loves sheets, and I'm not talking about bed sheets from Cheep Sheets. Cheep Sheets was reported as a horrible company last year, when the apple tree in my backyard bloomed! Apples are good, but bananas are better, I even went to Sarasaland to pick some the year before! Sarasaland is a nice place to be, and Princess Daisy is good friends with Princess Peach." Andy blurted out.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "How did it get from frustration to... mushrooms? They don't even relate."

"Maybe I should burn the tree down... someone hand me water and ice!" Luma shouted.

* * *

**Nicole & Noki - Archaeology Teammates (Currently in Ninth)**

"Like a boss!" Nicole praised herself as Noki quickly got slipped her bag on.

_Noki: People say that Nicole is the boss to end all bosses. I completely agree._

"There are people behind us, a strategic move would be to get going." Noki advised.

Nicole sighed, "You know what? Your name should be Noki Obvious-Oblivious. Let's go."

That's when Noki realized that Nicole is already 20 meters ahead of her.

* * *

**Katty & Birdo - Shopping Friends (Currently in Tenth)**

"This is just as relieving as Donkey Kong going into the modeling career!" Katty clapped her hands together.

_Katty: When Birdo charged back like Jojora Teeheena when she was on Wipeout that time, I was so relieved. We can get going, let's charge just like Jojora when she crossed the stairs!_

Birdo pointed at the way to Toad Town. "That way, maybe we can meet Zip Toad!"

"No, Zip Toad went to Poshley Heights according to his status two minutes ago!" Katty corrected her.

* * *

**Big Tree**

"Are. You. Kidding. Me!" Lily tried to drag her second bag out of the tree.

_Lily: Who was the first one to finish their working part? Me. Who is now stuck with three people hopelessly? Also me._

Mimi's face lit up, "I finished!"

"Same here, looks like I don't need to pour oil to make it easier!" Luma giggled.

_Luma: What? I'm correct, you know. You'll need oil for everything to make it easier. Robots use oil to move easier and function easier, cars use oil to make it go faster, and cooking needs oil to make the food better. It's common sense!_

* * *

**Sabrina & Mimi - Polar Opposites (Currently in Eleventh)**

"Look... it's Mimi..." Sabrina quietly whispered. Heck, she's so quiet that every one of her sentences are reading the subtitles as if reading a fanfic.

_Sabrina: ... We can... get going..._

"Luma, you're here, just in time!" Jenny clapped her hands together.

Mimi stomped the ground, "Let's go, we can't be slow for this!"

"... Alright..." Sabrina ran after her friend.

* * *

**Jenny & Luma - Horrible Chefs (Currently in Twelfth)**

Luma opened the map, completely ignorant of where the other duo went.

"Luma, I believe you're holding it upside-down." Jenny took the map from her, "We are supposed to go to Toad Town."

Luma rolled her eyes, "A town full of frogs?"

"Not that 'toad', that 'toad'." Jenny corrected smartly, "Anyhow, I think it's this way."

* * *

**Andy & Blooper - Noisy People (Currently in Thirteenth)**

_Blooper: I was so relieved when Andy came back. I mean, we're the last two people, Bootler and I. I have the right to be worried for our placement in the race, you know._

"She's right behind me, run!" Andy threw Blooper his bag.

Blooper nodded, "Go!"

* * *

**Lily & Bootler - Business Friends (Currently in Last)**

"Worry not, Bootler. They're going the wrong way." Lily smirked, "The real way is the opposite way they went."

_Bootler: My old bones aren't the most suited for this race, I have to admit. Good thing that we still have an upper hand against the other two, because if they are going the right way, they'll reach Toad Town way before we will._

Bootler slipped his other arm to get the backpack on. "Let us be off."

"Let's do this!" Lily cheered.

* * *

**Flona & Goombella - Great Friends (Currently in Third)**

"They're out of their minds!" Flona shouted as Boo and Evan ran past them.

Goombella puffed her cheeks up. "Ugh, like, they're not gentlemen at all!"

"I agree." Flona sighed.

_Flona: It was a disappointing that we were overtaken by Evan and Boo, but truthfully, I don't expect us to be able to outrun them. We're girls, they're boys._

_Goombella: I'm still very glad that we're like, still in the top three though. Because like, at this rate, we don't have to like, worry a bit about getting eliminated._

* * *

**Steven & Yoshi - Coworkers (Currently Lost)**

"I told you that I should lead the way." Yoshi facepalmed, "Look where we are, lost."

Steven studied the map again, "This don't like, make a bit of sense to me."

"You're holding it upside-down, that's why." Yoshi retorted.

_Yoshi: I don't mind that we are lost for a small while, I just hope that this won't continue. Our lives in the race are on the line, and I do not wish to lose any more time looking at Steven with the map upside-down._

_Steven: I don't like, get this. This is like, a one way trail, right? But like, how'd we get lost?!_

* * *

**Keegan & Shy Guy - Best Friends (Currently in Eighth)**

"They're too strong for us to beat." Keegan panted as they slowed down. He is finally out of energy.

Shy Guy stopped himself to take a short break as well. "Here, have some water." He handed Keegan a bottle of water.

_Keegan: Meanwhile, all of the other teams are gaining on us, I don't want to waste too much time here. But look, I've been working my butt off and not stopping for about an hour now, is this race just this hard?_

_Shy Guy: I have to admit, our physical levels aren't the highest among the group, but we are in eighth. We haven't passed anyone, nor have anyone passed us. We should be eighth then, I think._

* * *

**Jenny & Luma - Horrible Chefs (Currently Lost)**

"I told you I should hold the map." Jenny sighed.

_Jenny: Luma and I aren't having the best game so far. We have done nothing good to be honest, Luma is holding the map, and I didn't raise an objection. Just the perfect way to screw up. Correct?_

_Luma: I don't think I'm that dumb. North is where the sky is, East and West go around you as you spin. South is the ground. I have to be correct. Ha, I'm smart._

Luma handed Jenny the map. "Where are we?"

"This isn't a GPS, Luma." Jenny reminded her.

Luma realized her mistake, "Yes, this isn't an PSG."

* * *

**Andy & Blooper - Noisy People (Currently in Last)**

"Wait... what?" Andy asked.

Blooper immediately freaked out, "We're at the starting point! This is the playground! The swings are still untouched, just like my books at home. I hate reading, I don't like glasses, they cost too much, I want to win the money, I like banks, and all of the other community buildings, but this is not good, like Venus!"

_Blooper: We realized our mistake, but it's already too late. Just like ten years ago when I was still in grade school, I was late._

_Andy: We had to turn right around, but the good thing is, we don't need to do the roadblock again._

* * *

**Frank & Toadette - Dating (Currently in First)**

"Oh no!" Toadette freaked out, "We're at Goomba Castle!"

"What's this?" Frank picked an envelope out of many up. "A detour?"

Toadette clapped her hands together, "We're doing this then, I love detours!"

* * *

**Detour (Cross It / Raft It)**

_The teams must get past Goomba Castle in order to get to Toad Town._

_Cross It is to basically go around the castle, helping each other out, when they cross the bridge at the end of it, they'll receive their next clue._

_Raft It requires teams to build a raft, and when they did so, they'll have to cross the lake. When they get across the lake, they'll receive their next clue._

* * *

**Frank & Toadette - Dating**

"Should we go through the castle or should we build a raft?" Frank inquired.

Toadette looked at the equipment they have for the raft building. "We should build the raft, I mean, we have some good things to start off with."

* * *

**Evan & Boo - Pranksters**

"We should go into the castle, I'm not the best builder in here." Evan immediately suggested.

Boo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

**Flona & Goombella - Great Friends**

Flona ripped open their clue. "Oh no, none of these are our fortes."

"Let's like, try the raft, maybe? Because like, the castle is huge." Goombella suggested.

* * *

**Vivian & Hammer - Engaged**

"We have a better lead than the roadblock, decide quick!" Vivian bellowed

Hammer looked at the equipment provided for the raft, "I think we should go into the castle. The raft don't look too stable."

* * *

**Parker & Kooper - Gym Buddies**

"We should go into the castle. I think we're going to be strong enough to handle it." Kooper suggested.

Parker held the raft equipment up, "I'll pass with the raft, it doesn't look stable enough to hold two people."

* * *

**Steven & Yoshi - Coworkers**

"We're like, finally out of the mess!" Steven cheered.

Yoshi picked up the equipment, "No time to waste, let's build the raft!"

* * *

**Allen & Toad - Good Cooks**

Allen held the clue in his hands. "Should we build that raft? We're not too heavy, so it don't have to be too big."

"Yeah, I'm tired from the running anyways." Toad agreed.

* * *

**Keegan & Shy Guy - Best Friends**

"Let's try to go through the castle. I'm a horrible architect." Shy Guy started. "Besides, we're not going to be able to make it stable enough."

Completely agreeing with his friend, Keegan grabbed the equipment offered.

* * *

**Raft It**

Toadette grabbed a base wooden platform for their raft. "We could try using this, I mean, we're not too heavy."

_Toadette: I was proven horribly wrong._

"We're sinking!" Toadette and Frank waved their arms around hopelessly in the middle of the strong current.

Goombella peered over the edge of the shore, "Should we like, help them?"

"... No?" Flona answered uncertainly as she grabbed a platform for her team as well.

* * *

**Cross It**

Evan and Boo arrived in front of a row of doors, there are 28 doors, and there's always 2 of the same color. For this instance, the duo quickly spotted yellow shaded doors marked with their names.

"Should we go into these doors?" Boo wondered.

Evan shrugged, "I think we should."

Vivian and Hammer arrived barely a minute later, and headed into their green doors.

Evan found himself stuck with a closed door in front of him, and Boo found himself in front of one as well.

_Boo: It looked almost as if I ran past a door that was raised for me, and a button was in front of the one that I'm facing right now. I thought it'd be alright, so I pressed the button..._

_Evan: I jumped when the door in front of me lifted by a bit. Then I thought: maybe this is a teamwork game and Boo's lifting the door for me._

True to Evan's prediction, Boo figured it out soon as his door started to rise. On the other side, Vivian was having trouble as Hammer only pressed the button once.

* * *

**Nicole & Noki - Archaeology Teammates**

"We finally arrived, we finally arrived!" Nicole jumped in joy.

Noki picked up the envelope, "We should go through the castle, building rafts is not my thing."

* * *

**Katty & Birdo - Shopping Friends**

"This is so dreamy, as if I'm in a relationship with Zip Toad!" Katty chanted as Birdo scanned through the envelope.

Birdo pointed at the rafts in construction, "We should do that, I'm so not going through a castle."

* * *

**Sabrina & Mimi - Polar Opposites**

"... Detour..." Sabrina told her friend.

Mimi waved it off, "Let's go through the castle, it seems a lot faster."

* * *

**Jenny & Luma - Horrible Chefs**

Luma held the paper upside-down, "We should go through the river, not build the castle."

"You mean build the raft, not going through the castle?" Jenny corrected with a sigh.

* * *

**Raft It**

"Pull, Goombella, pull!" Flona demanded as Goombella used her teeth to pull the rope to the tightest it could get.

_Flona: When we first arrived and chose this detour, we thought that because we're both pretty light, we can get through without too big of a raft. However, it seems like that we overlooked the fact that we have to construct a stable raft first._

Steven held up the ropes uncertainly, "Like, is this how I do it?" He tossed one end into the river.

"That's how a lifeguard works, not how a raft works." Yoshi facepalmed, "You know what, just hand me the rope, you can get a platform."

_Yoshi: We never looked over it twice when we chose this detour. To be honest, I think Cross It would be more suitable for the two of us. Oh well, too late._

Allen and Toad was going strong as they started to work with the airbags provided. "Should we put it on both ends?" Toad suggested.

"Yeah, it's not like someone would purposely pop it with a needle or something." Allen agreed.

_Allen: Don't consider us to be finished yet, because we'll have to go through the river as well. The current is quite strong, and I'm not the best one at rowing. Toad... let's not offend him here._

Toadette tried to untangle Frank from the ropes, "Sorry, it was by accident!"

_Toadette: First we sank, now we're tangled... what a mess, literally._

* * *

**Cross It**

By now Evan was rotating a lever for Boo, and the duo was able to see each other.

_Boo: Good thing we solved what to do with the doors fast, otherwise how knows what would happen!_

"This isn't working!" Vivian banged on the door in front of her. Meanwhile, Hammer was still thinking maybe he should hit the button repetitively. Which, of course, was what he was meant to do.

_Hammer: I don't think I'm doing that well, nothing's happening over here. I thought that hitting the button once will be good enough, who knows what Vivian is doing right now._

Kooper quickly figured out that he's meant to play it like the minigame 'Dungeon Duos', so he began smashing the button, soon enough, his door lifted as well.

_Parker: I'd like to think that we are doing the roadblock right, because it could be just by luck that the doors raised for us. I don't know what's happening, but I'm going to smash that button as hard as I can._

Behind the light brown doors, the two shy guys aren't doing anything. Keegan was meant to press the button, but he thought that the button was part of the door's design.

_Shy Guy: Come on, game. I'm bored of waiting. Was Keegan meant to do something on his side in order to open my door?_

* * *

**Raft It**

"We're here!" Birdo declared, "In the nick of time!"

_Birdo: Now to get started like a rising star._

Jenny picked up some rope, which Luma immediately snatched and threw over a tree branch. "What're you doing?"

"Aren't we supposed to suicide and continue the race in the other world?" Luma questioned.

_Jenny: Sometimes I wonder how did we get onto the show with her intelligence. I would say that Luma is shocking, and she is shocking me badly right now._

* * *

**Cross It**

Seeing a button, Nicole got the impression that she have to kill the button in order to continue, and realized that her door was raising soon after because of Noki.

_Noki: For anyone that cannot figure this out, get your brain checked. It's so obvious, the button is placed there just for you, literally. Look in front of you, and realize in an instant, please._

Sabrina looked at the huge button in front of her, and pressed it gently. Seeing nothing happened on her side, she pressed it again, before hitting it as if she's spamming on a gaming console.

_Sabrina: ... Gaming is a... hidden talent... of mine..._

* * *

**Lily & Bootler - Business Friends**

"I bet I'm only hindering us at every step." Bootler sighed.

Lily waved it off, "You're doing very well, let's get building."

* * *

**Raft It**

"We're through!" Allen and Toad cheered as they managed to get across quickly.

Flona and Goombella aren't far behind, "Hey, wait up!"

_Katty: Two of the other teams are already through with the challenge. Us? We're struggling as if we're on Wipeout. I'd like to go on it someday, and fail like Jojora as I mentioned before._

Lily and Bootler ran down, "Oh no, we're too late!" Lily shouted before tripping and rolling down the hill. Bootler followed after her.

_Lily: How embarrassing!_

Frank and Toadette got onto their raft, only to sink again.

_Toadette: How?! We've got 4 airbags, a 2 meter radius raft, everything! I know that I've put on a bit of weight lately, and Frank is doing the same thing. But still! Ugh!_

Jenny was struggling to at least let Luma know what's happening as she tied the rope around some poles, and Yoshi was doing the same thing with Steven.

* * *

**Cross It**

"Pump, pump!" Evan demanded as Boo continued to pump the air pump at a fast pace with him, they have already crossed the pipes and are currently getting air into a hot air balloon.

_Evan: We should be one of the first ones finished, speaking of which, this detour gave me some good ideas... Kufufufufufufufufu..._

Kooper and Parker are having troubles getting through the pipes, none of them are doing very well with remembering which pipes they have gone into already.

At the same time, Sabrina and Mimi couldn't get the timing right with their jumps, so they were still stuck in the rotating platforms. Noki and Nicole are going through the final set of platforms, and quickly got through.

_Nicole: I will lose all faith in humanity if anyone still haven't arrived at the detour yet. I mean, look, this isn't going to be good if people's finishing off, and you're still not at the starting point!_

Unbeknownst to Nicole, she thought that there were only 3 sections to this detour, but there are four.

Vivian and Hammer finally got through the doors, and began rotating platforms for each other.

"Come on!" Shy Guy demanded as Keegan was still having troubles with figuring out what to do.

* * *

**Andy & Blooper - Noisy People**

"We're here, we're here!" Blooper shouted in enthusiasm.

Andy put the envelope down, "Let's go through the castle, it'll be faster."

* * *

**Allen & Toad - Good Cooks (Currently in First)**

"We have to get to Toad Town, fast!" Toad shouted.

Allen nodded, "Let's go!"

_Allen: *Sigh*, why can't anything go right for us, just for once?_

They soon stopped when a car sped past them, Goombella jumping from the passenger seat and mocking them.

"There were cars!" Toad realized.

* * *

**Flona & Goombella - Great Friends (Currently in First)**

"Let's go to Pleasant Path, the Pit-Stop is there!" Goombella cheered.

_Goombella: There is like, sooo much hope for us to be like, first to arrive. We were like, one of the first people to finish, and I'd like to think that we'll like, win the express pass!_

Flona saw the town ahead. "We're at Toad Town, where should we go to reach Pleasant Path?"

"Like, straight, I think." Goombella said while looking at the map.

* * *

**Cross It**

Evan and Boo were finally out of the place, and rushed to get their clue. Seeing this, Parker and Kooper sped up their progress.

_Kooper: We can beat them, really, we can. They had just got out of the detour, and we're nearing finish. I think there are still people behind us, so there's no need to rush, yet._

Nicole and Noki were crestfallen when they realized that they have to do another challenge for the detour. "Fine, let's make this quick!" Nicole declared as the duo went to the air pumps.

Sabrina and Mimi got through with the platforms at the same time as Vivian and Hammer did. The two teams are now fighting for getting through the pipes first. Luck was on the couple's side, however, as Vivian got through with the first row of the pipes with one lucky shot.

Even further behind, Andy and Blooper was still figuring out what to do, and Keegan finally found the button and began pressing it. It was soon Shy Guy's turn on wondering what to do.

* * *

**Raft It**

On this side, Lily and Bootler began planning on what to do.

_Bootler: I thought that there is no reason to begin blindly like the coworkers and the horrible chefs, they are attempting at this challenge blindly, and we're going to be calm, and act wisely._

Bootler was wrong, as the teams mentioned are actually slowly getting the hang of building a raft and are slowly progressing. Soon, Yoshi and Steven finished with the basic shape of the raft.

Frank and Toadette put two more airbags on, and was relieved that they could get through now.

_Frank: Many people would think: we can get through. But no, we failed yet again._

The raft flipped right over as the couple fell into the water yet again.

Katty and Birdo was having troubles with figuring out what to do for the raft. They even had the idea of decorating it.

* * *

**Evan & Boo - Pranksters (Currently in Third)**

"Man, it's so good to be in a car again. There I thought that we'd be running the entire race with our legs." Boo sighed in relief.

Evan raised an eyebrow, "You're a boo though."

"And you're a blooper." Boo retorted.

_Evan: I don't care about first, I don't care about last. I came here to have fun. Am I having fun? Loads. This race is so good to be eliminated._

* * *

**Parker & Kooper - Gym Buddies (Currently in Fourth)**

"Let's move ahead." Parker started the car, "Which way are we going?"

"North." Kooper simply replied.

_Parker: ... And where's North?_

Seeing Parker's raised eyebrow, Kooper chuckled, "Straight ahead, not into the river and into the couple."

However, Kooper's words jinxed Frank and Toadette as they fell into the water yet again.

* * *

**Raft It**

Trying for the tenth time, Frank and Toadette are going slow and steady... and reached the shore.

"Yes, we beat you, rafts!" Toadette cheered as she and Frank struck a winning pose.

_Toadette: From this experience, I don't think I'm ever gonna to rafting again._

Jenny adjusted her glasses, "Luma, try to bind the ropes a bit tighter, please."

"Yeah, I'll get onto it." Luma loosened the ropes.

_Luma: Jenny sometimes like to give me this look as if I'm sabotaging our efforts. I'm not a mole or anything, anyone that sabotages should go onto The Mole, not The Amazing Race._

Yoshi handed Steven an airbag, which the koopa popped with a stick in his hand.

"What was that for?!" Yoshi asked, completely thrown off by Steven's actions.

_Steven: I was like, told to pop that airbag for extra leather... did I like, do something wrong?_

Katty and Birdo's raft is going strong, the duo had finished the main thing, and it is bound to be able to carry them both.

"Now let us decorate it!" Katty clapped her hands together as the duo charged into the bushes to find flowers and vines.

_Katty: Sweetie, decorating is a huge part of life. We need makeup, do our hair, everything! I'm probably never going to make a raft again, so why not?_

Lily and Bootler have finished their plan, and are doing pretty good with tying the ropes for the raft.

_Lily: We know what we're doing, and we're doing that. There is no excuse for any failure right now, we just have to hope for the best outcome._

* * *

**Cross It**

Nicole and Noki stepped into the hot air balloon.

"We're finally through!" Nicole shouted in enthusiasm.

_Nicole: You have no idea how long we were stuck in that detour for, about 20 minutes now, maybe? We have to lift up heavy doors, jump through platforms, go through pipes, and pump up a hot air balloon. It's quite relieving to know that we're finally on the way again, yes!_

"Pump-it! Pump-it! Pump-it!" Vivian cheered in a cheerleading fashion. Her and Hammer are now up to the hot air balloon.

_Vivian: We have to win, I don't want to be the first eliminated. I mean, we've come so far already, I can already taste that Pit-Stop._

Sabrina and Mimi aren't far behind either, they are up to the final row of pipes, and are completely stuck. Unbeknownst to them, the only pipe they haven't tried was the pipe right next to the one that they came out of to get to this floor. They thought that the correct pipe will lead them back to floor two.

_Sabrina: ... I sense... something is wrong... We're not... doing it right..._

Back at the platforms, Keegan and Shy Guy were going strongly compared to Andy and Blooper. Soon, the shy guys arrived at the pipes, but their bad luck hindered their progress.

_Keegan: Looking back behind us, I think we could be stuck at the bottom._

_Blooper: No one would like to be eliminated this early into the race._

* * *

**Nicole & Noki - Archaeology Teammates (Currently in Fifth)**

"Oh no, I just realized that we're supposed to take the cars!" Nicole gasped.

_Nicole: I've been careless, totally careless. We're at Toad Town, but then we realized, we had to take the cars!_

Noki looked back at where they started, "Pleasant Path isn't far away, do you want to run to there?"

"Since we're not in last... why not." Nicole decided.

* * *

**Frank & Toadette - Dating (Currently in Sixth)**

"A car, we get a car!" Toadette cheered.

_Toadette: I know that we're not going to actually get it, but having a car for the remainder of this leg is going to be awesome! My poor legs are killing me right now, literally!_

Frank got into the driver's seat, "Should we go straight to Pleasant Road? I know the way, surprisingly."

"Do that, we're meant to go there anyways." Toadette looked at the map.

* * *

**Cross It**

Vivian and Hammer are flying their way out of the maze, and Sabrina and Mimi are struggling with the pumping of the air.

_Mimi: Grgrgr! Look at them, laughing at us. I bet we're stuck in last right now. Seriously! We've been inside this castle for ages by now._

Meanwhile, Keegan and Shy Guy finally got through the pipes, and Andy and Blooper were going through the pipes in a decent speed.

* * *

**Raft It**

"Across!" Lily and Bootler declared as Luma and Steven caused their rafts to sink yet another time.

_Bootler: I say, it's quite relieving to be out of there. You see, we were the last group to arrive out of everyone that are building rafts, and now there are still 3 teams left behind us. Speaking of which, what are the team of the two young ladies doing? They're hanging flowers from their raft. That's absurd._

* * *

**Vivian & Hammer - Engaged (Currently in Seventh)**

Hammer began to drive, "Which way?"

"I think we should go straight, let's go to Toad Town first." Vivian decided.

_Vivian: I'm happy that we're not the last group to leave. It was quite a grueling leg for me, at least. I had to work, then run, and now go through a castle. It's just not very fun. But somehow, I'm actually thrilled to still be in the race. I don't even care about that express pass now._

* * *

**Lily & Bootler - Business Friends (Currently in Eighth)**

"Can you drive, Lily? Because I haven't drove since a hundred years ago." Bootler requested as Lily quickly agreed.

_Lily: Bootler is wise, but he isn't the best physical link around. I'm not complaining, I'd rather use brains for this race. His wise decisions have helped us to construct a raft at an amazing speed. So I'm not complaining at all, I'm happy about the race so far... maybe._

Lily asked Bootler for the directions, and Bootler pointed straight ahead.

* * *

**Raft It**

"Through, finally!" Jenny kneeled onto the ground and thanked the Star Spirits.

Luma was cheering by eating leaves, "Perfect!"

"We're through as well!" Yoshi jumped off from his raft just as Steven popped the airbags underneath somehow.

"Like, let's go!" Steven cheered.

Katty and Birdo aren't far behind. "This fantablous fabulicious raft is going to score a point!" Birdo declared.

"Jojora, you'd better be watching this!" Katty shouted as well as the duo reached shore.

* * *

**Cross It**

As soon as Sabrina and Mimi realized that they're out of the castle, they found Keegan and Shy Guy about to board theirs as well.

"We're catching up!" Blooper shouted as he and Andy finished pumping the air.

Mimi tried to lower the hot air balloon, "We are almost out of time! They're gaining up on us!"

"You bet we are!" Shy Guy mocked her as his team reached the ground first.

* * *

**Keegan & Shy Guy - Best Friends (Currently in Ninth)**

"Let's roll!" Keegan declared as he and Shy Guy hopped into a car and swirled out into the road ahead.

_Keegan: We are the final six teams remaining. Chances for one of us to be eliminated is pretty high. I'm hoping that it's not going to be my team._

* * *

**Jenny & Luma - Horrible Chefs (Currently in Tenth)**

"Can you drive?" Jenny tossed Luma the keys, "I'll be directing everything."

"I'll do it perfectly!" Luma giggled.

Jenny was proven to be wrong when Luma managed to turn right around and drive the car straight into the lake.

_Jenny: ..._

* * *

**Steven & Yoshi - Coworkers (Currently in Eleventh)**

"How do you do this?" Steven looked at the function of the car in confusion, before doing a lot of things.

Yoshi jumped, "Wait, I just remembered that you can't drive!"

Steven crashed the car into a tree.

_Yoshi: ..._

* * *

**Sabrina & Mimi - Polar Opposites (Currently in Twelfth)**

"... I won't fail... like Luma and Steven..." Sabrina promised before driving the car at a steady pace towards the town.

_Mimi: Poor Jenny, poor Yoshi, surrounded by idiots. I swear, they've bribed the producers into letting them come onto the show. Their IQs aren't in the positive level, even._

Mimi pointed at the town, "We're here!"

* * *

**Andy & Blooper - Noisy People (Currently in Thirteenth)**

"We're going into the next leg!" Blooper declared as he started the car.

Andy held the map out, "I think we should go towards the left.

_Andy: I'm not the best with a map, and a map to me is scribbling on a piece of paper. Speaking of which, last time my office is out of paper, my assistant didn't buy paper for 2 days, two days is what my cousin used to write a chapter, and a chapter is pretty long, I think. My thoughts are often tangled, and people tell me to shut up more often. But that just shows their blandness._

* * *

**Katty & Birdo - Shopping Friends (Currently in Last)**

Why are they in last, you wonder? Well, let me tell you why...

"Eww, this is the edition of Mushroom Cars that was pretty good two years ago!" Katty said in disgust.

Birdo nodded in agreement, "We should walk, no way am I taking that ugly gray piece of junk."

_Birdo: The producers just don't know how to give the best facilities possible!_

* * *

**Allen & Toad - Good Cooks (Currently in Second)**

"Oh no, we're at Pleasant Path!" Toad shouted.

_Toad: At this rate, Flona and Goombella are going to win the leg! We're not far behind, we can catch up!_

Allen parked the car in the car park near the pit-stop, "Let's run!"

* * *

**Pit-Stop**

By now, it's Flona and Goombella having a footrace with Allen and Toad. Flona and Goombella had an advantage, but Allen and Toad could run faster. McBallyhoo smiled in interest as an old archaeologist brushed his mustache with his hand as well.

It was a close race, but two people reached the red mat first, and the other two sighed in defeat as they reached the pit-stop as well.

McBallyhoo grinned wider than he was. "Meet Kolorado, he's an archaeologist that lives in the nearby Koopa Village. But anyways, this is for you." He handed one of the two a green card. "This is the express pass. You might want to use it in the legs coming up. But anyways, Flona and Goombella, you are team number 1!"

"Yes, we did it!" The girls cheered as they high-fived each other.

**Flona & Goombella - Great Friends (Team Number 1)**

_Flona: I never imagined it that we will win a leg! Oh my goodness, I feel like I could faint from the excitement! Not getting eliminated in the first leg was good enough, but being the victors? What a dream come true!_

"Good game," Allen shook the girls' hands, "Congratulations, you deserved it."

_Allen: This is the most simple form of sportsmanship. I am a bit bitter about not winning the leg and the express pass, but hey, we came close. Flona and Goombella were the better team this time, and I do congratulate them._

McBallyhoo turned to Allen and Toad, "It was a close race, but you lost. But a great effort anyways, good job. Allen and Toad, you are team number 2!"

_Toad: Oh well, we lost. We were so damn close! But I'll take second place any day than last._

**Allen & Toad - Good Cooks (Team Number 2)**

* * *

**Evan & Boo - Pranksters (Currently Lost)**

"Oh no, this isn't Pleasant Path!" Boo sighed as they reached something with beautiful shooting stars all around.

Evan looked at the map again, "Judging by the looks of this place, this place is Shooting Star Summit, we're not far away, though."

* * *

**Parker & Kooper - Gym Buddies (Currently Lost)**

"We were close to Evan and Boo, now I think we're losing our position in the game!" Parker banged his head against the steering wheel.

Kooper checked the map, "I think this is the train station, you made one wrong turn. Let's turn back."

* * *

**Frank & Toadette - Dating (Currently in Fifth)**

"Bye, suckers!" Toadette waved back at Nicole and Noki behind them.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Wait a second, if we passed them, and they're running pretty fast. Are you sure it's 100 miles per hour here?"

"How should I know?" Toadette shrugged as Frank paled before getting pulled over.

* * *

**Nicole & Noki - Archaeologist Teammates (Currently in Fifth)**

Nicole blew the officer a kiss, "Thank you!"

_Nicole: They sped away from the fifth place, literally. I pity them._

Noki sighed, "Hurry, other teams will be on us in no time! We took the long way to get to here, we have to rush!"

* * *

**Andy & Blooper - Noisy People (Currently Lost)**

"We must've taken the wrong route, we're at a waterfall right now!" Blooper freaked out.

_Andy: Why does it always have to be us when it's time to go the right way?! Do we just lack the luck, or the skill?_

Andy studied the map again, "Let's go right from the castle this time, I do not know where's Toad Town anymore."

* * *

**Pit-Stop**

Noki and Nicole were looking bright with arriving third, but two cars sped through them.

_Noki: I knew we should've taken the cars!_

Parker and Kooper ran straight out of the cars and rushed to the pit-stop, but Evan and Boo were parked closer to the red carpet. In the end, Nicole and Noki only watched as both teams arrived by merely a second's difference. They stepped onto the mat soon after.

"Great job, teams. Nicole and Noki, I take that you took an interesting way of coming to the pit-stop. Did you not see the cars?" McBallyhoo inquired.

Nicole sighed, "Only when we arrived in Toad Town we remembered about the cars."

"That's just rotten luck then." McBallyhoo smiled, "But anyways, Parker and Kooper, you are team number 3!"

_Parker: We beat them at the very last second. I'd prefer to have come first, but third's alright. Bronze medal to us!_

**Parker & Kooper - Gym Buddies (Team Number 3)**

McBallyhoo turned to the pranksters. "Good job, but they were faster to reach the pit-stop. Evan and Boo, if Parker and Kooper are team number 3, that would make you...?"

"Team number 4." Boo rolled his eyes, "Not a bad effort. An achievement."

**Evan & Boo - Pranksters (Team Number 4)**

"Without a fast form of transportation, Nicole and Noki, you would be...?" McBallyhoo winked to them.

Nicole sighed, "I'm still mad about the car situation, but we are in the top five, after all."

**Nicole & Noki - Archaeology Teammates (Team Number 5)**

_Nicole: We started off very strong, but then we weren't good enough during the roadblock and the detour. But hey, good job to us, we completed the leg. Two girls, and being the fifth to arrive at the pit-stop. I'd congratulate myself for the effort._

* * *

**Jenny & Luma - Horrible Chefs (Currently in Twelfth)**

"I learnt that you should not try to dive when you're in a car!" Luma giggled cheerfully.

Jenny sighed, the duo had to retort to walking to the pit-stop. "And I learnt that not only are you a horrible chef, you're also a horrible driver."

_Jenny: It's not scientifically proven that cars can survive in the water. Can't Luma have some common sense for once?!_

"I saw a car crash on the way as well, I wonder who's that?" Luma suddenly brought up, "Their opponent was a tree, and they can't even beat a tree. How ironic."

Jenny decided to facepalm.

* * *

**Steven & Yoshi - Coworkers (Currently in Eleventh)**

"I swear that like, someone was talking about us." Steven thought out loud.

Yoshi was hanging down like a soulless person. "Can you ever do something right?"

"That's the point, I like, can't." Steven clapped his hands together.

_Yoshi: Then how did you manage to hire me?_

* * *

**Pit-Stop**

Vivian and Hammer walked out of their car. "Huh? I thought we'd be running to the pit-stop against someone else. So boring." Vivian sighed.

_Hammer: That's it, Vivian likes the excitement of life. But doesn't she know what harm it can bring to her? She could be eliminated by it._

McBallyhoo eyed the couple. "How's the race so far?"

"If this continues, not even our honeymoon can rival this!" Vivian giggled.

McBallyhoo turned to Hammer, "Did you two have a horrible honeymoon?"

"No, the race is incredibly fun, that is why." Hammer laughed nervously.

McBallyhoo checked his watch, "Without further ado, Vivian and Hammer, you're team number 6!"

"Wait... what?" Vivian's jaw dropped.

**Vivian & Hammer - Engaged (Team Number 6)**

"I thought we'd be in at least team number 9 or something!" Vivian exclaimed.

Hammer chuckled, "Well, let's not worry about that."

Toadette and Frank walked towards McBallyhoo. "We're here." Toadette stated plainly.

"It seems like that you aren't having as much fun as them." McBallyhoo expressed his concerns.

Frank shook his head, "No, it was fun. But the ending was tragic. We were speeding, and was pulled over by a cop."

"Pfft!" Vivian had to retain herself from laughing.

"Oh no, what about it now?" McBallyhoo continued to question. It wouldn't be good if someone will have to pull out for jail.

Frank made a gesture of assurance. "Worry not, we've got the situation handled. We had enough money, and I'm still able to drive."

_Toadette: It's just the horrific ending that ruined the leg. I'd hope for the better finish next time._

"That's good, Frank and Toadette, despite the tragedy, you are team number 7!" McBallyhoo announced.

Frank and Toadette danced and cheered as Vivian and Hammer finally burst out laughing.

**Frank & Toadette - Dating (Team Number 7)**

* * *

**Lily & Bootler - Business Friends (Currently Lost)**

"I swear I've been here before." Lily looked at the train tracks leading to Mt. Rugged.

Bootler sighed, "I apologize once again, Lily. It seems like that we are heading the wrong way."

"Forget it, Bootler. Let's go to the real train tracks." Lily waved it off.

_Lily: I had the mysterious feeling of déjà vu, it seems almost as if I've walked for an entire night next to train tracks like a zombie... have I ever done that before?_

* * *

**Katty & Birdo - Shopping Friends (Currently in Thirteenth)**

"Darling, how does this look?" Birdo came out of the changing room. The duo spotted a boutique and couldn't resist the urge to try out different clothing offered.

Katty clapped as she tried on something else, "Does this bracelet look good on me? The pink one will look sooo good on you!"

"I know right? Look at this bubble dress, it's perfect for you!" Birdo grabbed it.

* * *

**Sabrina & Mimi - Polar Opposites (Currently in Ninth)**

"... I feel... like that... the pit-stop... is near..." Sabrina glanced out of the window.

Mimi sighed, "That's because we are at the pit-stop, let's park the car somewhere."

_Sabrina: ... I think... I saw... someone familiar... ahead..._

* * *

**Pit-Stop**

Keegan and Shy Guy happily ran to the red carpet prepared for them. "Good day, good game." McBallyhoo shouted in enthusiasm. "Keegan and Shy Guy, you two had a pretty good leg, despite being stuck on the detour, you did well. You are team number 8!"

**Keegan & Shy Guy - Best Friends (Team Number 8)**

"Look, more are coming!" McBallyhoo heartily laughed.

Sabrina and Mimi rushed onto the mat. "I heard that they're the eighth to arrive, does that mean that we are team number nine?" Mimi asked in excitement.

McBallyhoo nodded with a smile, "Yes, definitely! And I take it that Sabrina have something to say!"

**Sabrina & Mimi - Polar Opposites (Team Number 9)**

"What?" Shy Guy and Mimi turned to McBallyhoo.

Sabrina looked down, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" Mimi looked at her teammate.

_Mimi: Wasn't she always quiet? This isn't what I'd describe Sabrina with._

Keegan bowed down, "Sorry, sis, I don't think you've told me either."

"WHATEVER!" Sabrina raged, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS FOR YOU WHO IS MEANT TO BE HOME?! NOW YOU'RE HERE COMPETING WITH SHY GUY. OUT OF EVERYONE! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME!"

_Mimi: ... Screw it all, I never knew she had a second side. Eeks._

Keegan fell to the ground. "I-I'm sorry!"

"AT LEAST TELL YOUR LITTLE SISTER THAT SHE'S GOING TO BE YOUR RIVAL. SCREW IT ALL, DARN YOU, KEEGAN! WE ARE GOING TO DO BETTER THAN YOU! HA!" Sabrina declared.

Mimi was too shocked to speak, and Shy Guy was confused at what's going on.

Keegan stood up, "Sorry, just a bit of family drama."

"Yes, definitely! Sabrina, I never knew you had a second side to you, too!" McBallyhoo laughed.

"... What are you... talking about...?" Sabrina suddenly became quiet.

"Eh?" Mimi, Shy Guy, and McBallyhoo wondered as they sweatdropped.  
Lily and Bootler rushed onto the mat. "Are we interrupting anything?"

"Yes, you are." Everyone else replied.

"... Yes... you are..." Sabrina was slower than everyone else.

_Bootler: I sense awkwardness, hohoho..._

McBallyhoo quickly pulled a smile again. "Great job, Lily, great job, Bootler. You two are considered by the fans the weakest links of the pack. But congratulations, you are team number 10!"

"Yes, we're not eliminated!" Lily cheered as Bootler nodded in satisfaction.

**Lily & Bootler - Business Friends (Team Number 10)**

"We're like, so close!" Someone shouted.

"No, Jenny, pull out a banana. We'll use it to slip them over!" Someone else shouted.

The first figure clapped their hands together. "Oh, right! Banana peels! Does like, peeled skin work as well? Yoshi!"

"Oh, no!" Another figure shouted.

"Luma, we have to act fast!" A fourth figure shouted.

The smallest figure put a finger to her chin, "Huh? Act? Don't you know I was obsessed with UGG (an Australian brand that is known for its wool products, like boots and mats), so I got UG all the time! Don't even bring up about my drama skills."

"Like, the same thing here!" The first figure laughed along with the second one.

The second figure pulled out two vouchers, "Really? We're like, so similar! Let's go watch a movie together some time! I have two vouchers, I saw a very interesting film! It's called 'Coming Soon'!"

"Oh my holy Yoshi! Did you hear that? It's Coming Soon. Like, I've always wanted to watch that film!" The first one laughed.

_Lily: I think the yoshi and the noki should be a team, called the 'abused duo'. The two idiots should be 'foolish duo'. That works, right?_

The third figure sighed, "If you two have that time..."

"Can you step on the mat please?" The last figure finished it off.

McBallyhoo looked at the quartet in a confused manner. "Since you four came at the same time, you could decide it amongst yourselves. You're teams number 11 and 12, so you're not in danger."

"We'll take 12, I don't mind." Jenny immediately said.

Yoshi thanked her as the idiots continued about this movie called 'Coming Soon', and how they liked the blank poster.

"Steven and Yoshi, you're team number 11, and Jenny and Luma, that makes you team number 12!" McBallyhoo announced.

The four cheered amongst themselves, and the other three teams that arrived before them began brainstorming who's going to be the final two teams.

**Steven & Yoshi - Coworkers (Team Number 11)**

**Jenny & Luma - Horrible Chefs (Team Number 12)**

Very soon, two figures came onto the red mat, and McBallyhoo congratulated them. "You two have escaped a close elimination this time, good job. You are team number 13... Katty and Birdo."

**Katty & Birdo - Shopping Friends (Team Number 13)**

"Yes, we pulled it off!" Katty and Birdo hugged each other, shopping bags in their hands. But they had wasted all of their money on shopping, like Frank and Toadette did with paying for their ticket.

Andy and Blooper was discouraged when they finally got untangled from the routes and arrived at the pit-stop. "Andy and Blooper," McBallyhoo sighed, "You are the last team to arrive, I'm afraid to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race."

**Andy & Blooper - Noisy People (Final Team - Eliminated)**

_Andy: We did our best, and we're just not good enough. But we're happy that we came onto the race, it was a blast being here. Taking a shift for the radio, and going through the castle. It was very fun._

_Blooper: Despite being the first to go, I think I had enough of the race. I'm completely ready to go back to my friends and talk about everything. The Amazing Race, we're just not fated to win here, we will be back for something else!_

"You still have 15 dollars from the roadblock remaining. If you wish, you can give the money to help another team." McBallyhoo informed them. "Two teams doesn't have a cent, so it's up to you who to give the money to."

Andy and Blooper discussed it for a while, and decided to give their money to another team.

* * *

**Finished leg 1! It was pretty long, but it was very fun to write! If you ask why I didn't tell who Andy and Blooper give their money to, it's going to be the readers' choice! Please select a team to give the 15 dollars to, and it will come in handy for the next leg. Depending on who the money is handed to, maybe the team will avoid elimination! Who will be the next team eliminated, it's up to you! (Kinda)**


End file.
